muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
Image Found! Spmebody has pointed out to me that the official Sesame Street Tumblr page includes a black and white photo from this segment. And here it is! --Minor muppetz 18:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :=D Wow, an official vintage Sesame Tumblr page! Great find! The pic is an obvious inclusion to our song covers page. -- Jon (talk) 18:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh my gosh, this is amazing! :D And it looks like it's the same hippies from Good Morning Starshine, too! Wattamack4 18:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::What's our source that vintagesesame.tumblr is run by Sesame Workshop? I don't see it linked on either of their official websites or social networks. —Scott (message me) 20:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It is. I checked their other tumblr, here. Click the image on the main page with the "vintagesaesame" tag and it leads to the new site. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's just the Sesame folks reblogging the picture. They do that for a lot of tumblr blogs. It doesn't mean that vintagesesame.tumblr is official. I mean, it most likely is, because where else would they be getting those pictures? But we want to be sure. Especially in cases like this where, if it's not official, what's vintagesesame.tumblr's source for saying that the photo is from Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds? We should be sure before we assume. —Scott (message me) 22:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's their "We miss you Jim" note, and their site formatting etc. I'd be shocked if an imposter went to all this trouble to do a tumblr with rare content and the exact kind of tumblr notes, font, site set-up, logo etc that the main Sesame site has. Oh, and again, from the main tumblr site: "Vintage Sesame: So simple, yet so much fun. Which reminds us: Have you seen or VintageSesame tumblr?" Presumably a typo for "our." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ah, my bad. I didn't see the "Have you seen or VintageSesame tumblr?" post. Thanks. —Scott (message me) 22:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking... ...does the edit summary of this article on why it was deleted mean that it only had written text that was from Episode 0003 and other episodes that the Sesame Street version was aired on? Because if so, I was thinking, I suppose we could make a better article with more text written, especially since because this song was never written for sesame Street. Wattamack4 02:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :The edit summary means what it says: "repeats info from linked page." It's a semi-official policy, but fairly new compared to others, that we avoid creating pages where the only information is already said in another page. Yes, a song box can be added, but anything else that's relevant to Sesame Street? It's all on episode 0003 and we only know that much due to the archives. If a clip ever actually surfaces or a still or more details (or the Muppets do a new version for YouTube or something), then that's a good reason to recreate the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Well, nevermind then. I doubt the clip will ever appear on YouTube (considering that's pretty much the only chance of a place to see the clip again, and I highly doubt anyone has that on tape considering how rare it sounds, unless you were someone like Chigu2112), and as for the Muppets doing a cover... well... all I can say is, I have no idea. Let's just wait for the best, I suppose. Wattamack4 03:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex Screen grab Does anybody have a screen-grab of this? What characters were involved? Are these really early Sesame episodes available somewhere? I'm a huge Beatles fan and am very interested in adaptations of their songs by Muppets made prior to the Beatles' breakup. -- User:Joinery1 27 July 2007 :Unfortunately, we don't have a screenshot yet, and what's on the page is pretty much all we know. We've got a lot of information on the early episodes from the CTW archives -- check out Talk:University of Maryland for lots more information on that stuff. So right now, this is all we have. -- Danny (talk) 16:30, 27 July 2007 (UTC)